My Drug is You
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: "God, you're like an insufferable child!" She growled, glaring at the man in front of her. "I can't believe I ever fell for you in the first place. You know what? Screw you Xanxus!"


Teal eyes watched as the waves hit the shore line with such force. Blonde hair danced with the wind. As tears fell down tan cheeks, it seemed that the wind was trying to comfort a sorrow filled soul. "I'm so sorry." A young woman said, softly, not wanting to seem as if she wanted comfort.

 _Flashback- Two hours before_

 _"Lena-nee, come play with me!" a little boy wearing a cow suit yelled out as he latched on to her leg._

 _"Not right now Lambo-kun." she said, looking down at the boy with a sad smile while patting his head._

 _"Lena-nee?" she frowned, taking the boy into her arms as tears began to fall_

 _"Goodbye." she whispered, hating herself for leaving._

 _Lambo stared as she walked out the door, his eyes wide and glazed with unshed tears. He took off running back inside so that he could tell his big brother._

 _"They can't do this!" a voice yelled from behind a dark oak door "Sending him would be too risky!"_

 _"Gokudera, please calm down?" another said as the door was thrown open_

 _"Tsuna!" Little Lambo yelled, snot dripping from his nose as he jumped into Tsuna's lap._

 _"L- Lambo!?" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked by the boy latching on to his chest._

 _"You stupid cow, quit getting snot on tenth!" Gokudera growled._

 _"She left!" He wailed out, Tsuna looked down at him confused._

 _"Who left?" he asked, patting the child's head._

 _"Lena-nee..." was all he said before burying his face into the older man's chest. Tsuna's eyes went wide as he met Gokudera's eyes. They said nothing for a minute as Lambo cried._

 _"Should I tell 'Him'?" Tsuna shook his head._

 _"No, it'll only make matters worse." Gokudera looked at him, puzzled "Just bring her back."_

 _"And if she doesn't want to come back?" Tsuna looked out the window._

 _"I'm not sure yet, just find her." Gokudera nodded and left the room._

 _Flashback end_

Lena sat on a wall still watching the sea. The sun had set long after her tears stopped flowing but she could still feel her heart breaking. She thought back to why she left in the first place.

 _Flashback- Two days before_

 _Lena sat in the window sill at the back of her bedroom, gazing at the stars as they shone in the darkened sky. Her gaze held saddness and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes._

 _"Is everything okay, amore?" a deep voice said from the bed behind where she sat._

 _"Takeshi, what do I mean to you?" she asked, turning to face him. A man with dark short hair sat on the edge of the bed. On his bare chest were scars that were left over from all the fights he's been in. He stood and walked over to her with a raised 'brow._

 _"Lena, what brought this on?" she rolled her eyes_

 _"Takeshi, honestly, you can't be that dense." she muttered "What do you mean?" he still didn't get it._

 _"Just tell me, what the hell do I mean to you!?" she growled out as more tears fell. She sunk to the floor, knees giving out. Yamamoto frowned and wrapped her into a hug as she cried_

 _"Lena..." he whispered into her hair._

 _"Why can't you see that everytime you think of her it breaks my heart even more?" she sobbed into his chest_

 _Flashback end_

She rose up from her spot and started down the street. Though she only made it two steps before a car pulled up beside her. It's windows were tinted black and she froze

"Lena." a voice said from inside

"Gokudera, why?" She stared at him with wide eyes

"Tenth sent me to find you." He scowled

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Lena smiled sadly and looked to the stars

"What reason did I have to say?" Gokudera looked up at her strangely

."What the hell are you talking about woman!?" he yelled, getting ready to open the car door

"I'm not the one he loves!" she yelled, clenching her hands by her sides as she bowed her head. Gokudera froze, his hand on the door as he faced her with wide eyes. "Nor will I ever be."

She looked up and sent him a deadly glare. He flinched back and she stood up and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Gokudera looked at the spot where she was just standing, his jaw dropped.

"Tsuna is going to kill me." He slammed his head on to the stearing wheel.

One month later

It's been a month since Lena left the base, Tsuna still hasn't told Yamamoto anything. Everytime the rain graudian would ask about her, he would reply to her always being on a mission. Though by now Yamamoto should have figured it out, which is why Tsuna wasn't surprised to see the man standing in front of him.

"She's not coming back is she, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, his voice low and a frown in place of the bright smile he always wore. Tsuna looked up from the papers he had just been reading before he walked in and heaved a heavy sigh. ' _Well, no point in hiding it anymore._ ' the brunet thought.

"No she's not, she left." he said, sadly "I sent Gokudera out to find her, which he did, but she managed to get away." Yamamoto said nothing just stood there silently while he looked at the floor beneath his feet.

"It's my fault." Tsuna shook his head and stood from his seat

"Don't say..." Yamamoto clenched his fist by his sides

"No, Tsuna!" the rain guardian growled, lifting his head and glaring at his boss while tears slid down his cheeks.

"I couldn't love her like she wanted and she knew she'd never be able to replace Haru in my heart." Tsuna's eyes were wide in surprise, this was the first time Yamamoto has ever cried and yelled at him.

"I hurt her so much, she had every right to leave." No one said anything for a few moments

"Well I hope you're fucking happy." A voice growled from behind them.

"Gokudera!?" Tsuna gaspped as the storm guardian gripped the front of Yamamoto's shirt.

"We just lost yet another family member!" Yamamoto looked away, not being able to meet his fearce teal eyes. Gokudera released his shirt and shived a crupled ball of paper into his chest before walking to the door.

"I found that on her night stand, it's a letter for your sorry ass." he growled slamming open the door and storming out. Yamamoto looked down at the paper in his hand and begun to uncrumble it.

 **Dear Takeshi,**

 **When you get this it means Tsuna must have told you I left. I knew before we started seeing eachother that I could never replace Haru. I don't know why I decided to love you even though I knew it would hurt. You need to move on from me and from her, she would want you to. Takeshi I love you and always ill but I refuse to allow you to break my heart even more then it already is. Tell Tsuna I'll be fine on my own and not to send anyone after me. I don't want to be found nor do I want to go back. My ring is hidden near the front door Tsuna will be able to find it not that it's in a very hard place to spot. Also tell Lambo and I-pin I'm sorry for not telling them I as leaving, break it down for them gently okay? I know you guys don't want them crying a lot.**

 **Love,**

 **Lena**

Yamamoto clutched the letter in his hand and dropped to his knees. Tsuna kneeled beside him and pulled the letter from his grasp and read over it. His eyes trailed over the words as tears begun to form. _'She doesn't want to return to us?'_ it hurt knowing that they could do nothing for her heart. Yamamoto let out a pain filled howl that echoed through the whole base while Tsuna stood and walked over to the phone on his desk. He dailed a number and listened as it rang.

"Voi who the fuck is this!?" a deep voice yelled into the phone

"It's Tsuna."

"What the fuck do you want, Vongola!?"

"Squalo, I need you to find someone for me." Tsuna said as the voice laughed

"Why would I help you?"

"Just send someone to find a member of my family." Tsuna growled, not wanting to put up with his cockiness "She left about a month ago."

"Don't tell me what to do." Squalo growled back

"I'm sending her to Xanxus, seeing as you all will be able to find her." Tsuna said, pinching the bridge of his nose "She's really good at covering her tracks." he hung up the phone before Squalo could reply. The door swung open and slammed against the wall.

"What's with the extremely sad howl!?" another man walked in, his silver hair short and some what spiky.

"Ryohei, don't please." Tsuna said, walking over to him and pushing him back out the door. Yamamoto sat on his knees not making a sound anymore. He just stared off into space like his own soul had left him.

At the Varia base all was quiet, at least for now. Lord knows that'll change and soon to. A dark haired male sat at a desk in a darkened room with his feet propted up on the top and a glass of whiskey in his hand. Blood red eyes glared up at the ceiling above him . "Voi!" a voice yelled as his office door slammed open allowing light to flood in. The man shifted and threw the glass at the person who had the nerve to interupt him. He glared at the man who looked like a girl with his long silver hair. "What the fuck do you want trash!?" he growled, glare hardening as the man drew closer.

"The Vongola trash called." he said, smirking

"What did the weak trash want?"

"He wants us to go find a member of his family, a woman." the silver haired male watched his boss smirk and cross his arms over his chest.

"Well, then go find her." he said as the man nodded and walked out. ' _It'd be better if she were strong and not weak but I'm sure we can find some use for the slut.'_

Lena sat in a hotel room, gazing out the open window. In her hand were two black blades with silver dragons embended within the medal. Her teal eyes watched the street below as if to make sure no one found her. She knew fo a fact Tsuna would send someone to drag her back but they'd be up for a fight. Not liking the thoughts that had entered her mind she drew back from the windo and allowed the curtains to fall. To say she missed them would be an understatment, they were her family. A light knock sounded on the door to the room she was staying in.

"Miss, I brought your food." a voice said as Lena placed her blades on the bed and walked over. An elderly woman stood in front of her with a tray full of food.

"Thank you." Lena smiled, taking the tray and bidding the woman good night. Just below her window stood two men. One had long blonde hair that hung in his eyes with a tiara and a creepy smile. The other had green hair and eyes with a frog hat, he didn't show much emotion.

"Bel-sempai, is this where the stupid boss said she'd be?" he asked the blonde as they walked inside.

"Ushishi.." Bel laughed "It is frog bitch." they both walked up the stairs and headed to her room quietly. Lena was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling ith sad eyes. The door slammed open and she sat up pulling out the gun she had hid beneath her pillow. Within the blink of an eye her pistol was in her hand, cocked and ready to shot whoever entered the room. Bel and his partner froze at the sight of her gun point at their heads.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled with narrowed eyes as she took in the two assassins from Varia. Her gun switched between targets and she bared her teeth when Bel started to laughed his sinister laugh.

"We were sent to retrieve you." the frog boy spoke, eyeing the gun with a shrug. Lena froze and let out a low growl while snapping the gun to him.

"Did Tsuna send you to bring me home?" She already knew this would end bad and with someone getting hurt. The three of them stood there, just staring at each other. Lena frowned at them and moved to sit on the bed without looking away.

"So, if Tsuna didn't send you then who did?" she asked, lowering the gun a bit. Bel took a slight step forward which Lean replied to with a swift knife throw. Bel looked to the side of his head where her knife hit, buried within the oak wood door.

"One more step for either of you and I put a bullet in you brain." she growled at them.

"Vongola didn't send us." frog boy spoke "Our boss Xanxus did." Lena froze, her eyes wide with fear and shock. The gun dropped to the floor with a low clank and her knees gave out, causing her to land on the bed.

"Xanxus, from the Varia?" the men nodded "But why? Doesn't he hate the Vongola?"

"He said to bring you back to base but nothing other than that."

"You still haven't answer my question." she hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"The prince is getting bored." he said, tilting his head. Before Lena had any time to react she felt her knees go weak as her mind slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
